A View Into The Mind
by Volcanic
Summary: This is a collection of poetry written on the characters of Inuyasha. Please read and review.::Complete::
1. Miroku

Every night I wonder

Is tomorrow my last day?

My last day to live

Before I fade away

Will tomorrow end it all?

And I will never win

Will tomorrow be the day

I finally get pulled in?

Valcanic


	2. Inuyasha

Once upon a time I loved you

I held you

I knew you

Now you're so far away

So cold

So afraid

I could have saved you

I didn't

I wanted to hold you

I couldn't

And now I'm so

Alone


	3. Shippo

I try to be brave

And I try to be strong

But I'm always left behind

And I have to watch as they search for something

They may never find

Watching my friends get hurt

Watching them risk their lives

Makes me feel so helpless

The pain like a thousand knives

Every night I wish

Upon the brightest star

That I can be brave and strong

Just like the others are.


	4. Jaken

Can he really hate me so?

Like I'm a piece of trash

Even though I stand by him

I'm always being pushed back

I love him so much

He'll never understand

I fulfil his every whim

Obey his every demand

I hope one day he'll see

That I'm not merely a toad

That he really loves me back

That my services are gold


	5. Kagome

I smile at people,

Hoping they'll smile back

They never do.

They say you should be happy

So I put on a smile

And it hides my pain

For every smile,

There are a thousand frowns

A thousand secret tears

My soul lays weeping on the ground

My smile is a mask

That I hide behind each day

So no one knows

That I really feel this way

Hi everybody I know this poem is a bit like Mask in my Ryou poetry collection but I wrote this in class one day and I thought it would be good for Kagome!

In my User Lookup I wrote that I won't be doing any bad guy's in this collection

Instead I'll be doing a new collection on all the bad guys from various series!

Till next time

Volcanic


	6. Rin

No one really looked at me

No one really cared

No one really knew me

So I lived alone and scared

--

No one every talked to me

Or said anything kind

And I always searched for happiness

That I could never find

--

Until one day he came to me

Like an angel from the sky

And I saw the way he looked at me

I couldn't let him die

--

I remember screaming as I cried and ran

And running right behind me

The members of the clan

--

I remember falling

And blood and pain and tears

And I remember the memories

Of the darkness as it slowly drew near

--

I rember waking up

Sure that I was dead

I remember my angel and my savoir

Standing right over my head

--

And he told me he'd protect me

And that he always would be near

And for the first time in my life

In my heart there was no fear.

--

A/N

Well here it is poem number 6 only a few more to go! I promise I'll update sooner on the next poem. Please leave a review

--Volcanic


	7. Sango

Do not underestimate me

Because I am a woman

I am a warrior

Trained from birth

To kill demons

Yet a demon

Tore my world apart

Took everyone I cared about

And killed then

My companions,

My friends,

My family

All for power

All for a shard

Of the sacred jewel

Narku,

Made me a puppet

To kill an innocent half-demon

I was saved

But know my brother is his puppet

My life is hard

But somedays

I can smile

Because I have my new friends

Smiling beside me

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO SORRY I didn't realise how long its been since I updated!!!!!! I'm so sorry bows repeatedly

Arrrrg All my fans are gone runs around in circles.........stops................WAIT! I never had any fans to begin with bangs head against the desk.........repeatedly

Ok no lies I wasn't busy with school or anything I just had a serious lack of motivation and a case of writer's block! I promise I will try to Update sooner in the future!

FORGIVE ME

Volcanic


	8. Koga

I know she loves him

Yet I still try

She helps me when I need it

He fumes

She's in good hands with him

Yet I can't accept that

I love her

I run away

Not because I'm a coward

But because she's probably safer

When I'm not around

We will fight togther

Against Narku

In the end

But for now

I am a wolf

I must walk alone.

* * *

A/N okay Another Poem down oh yes and a big announcement I will be including Sesshomaru in this collection as well as Narku, Kagura ,Kanna and Kikyo. I might as well finish this off the proper way! 


	9. Myouga

Hi everybody! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! But with exams and such I didn't really have a lot of time but now with them out of the way I can concentrate on my collections! **YAY** Sine I'm so behind I'll be posting another poem in a few days!

Ok this poem's a little bit different it's my first stab at humour! It's about Myouga! Everyone's favourite flea demon!

Thank to everyone who's reviewed so far you guys rock!

Please leave a review on your way out!

* * *

I'm as strong as an ox

And as brave as can be

I am the mighty Myouga the flea!

Ok so maybe that's not true

But what's a tiny flea to do?

I'm as wize and old as the mighty oak

But when danger comes near I kinda choke

But who can blame me look at the facts

I'm the guardian of someone who won't think before they act

I'm so very small there's so little I can do

Except suck some of the poisons from you

I and when I try to suck some tasty blood

I get pounded into the mud

So now I live on Kirara's back

Waiting to run if she's on the attack

Poised to run as fast as can be

I can't help it I was born to flee!

* * *

And that was my very first stab at humour! But for all the rest of the poems it's sadness all the way! 


	10. Kanna

Hi everybody! It's Volcanic here with another chapter of Inuyasha poetry. My author alerts haven't been coming so I may be a little bit late reviewing the stories I follow! If anyone else is having the same problem please tell me in your review! Anyway back to my standard depressing poetry!

Please review and enjoy

* * *

I am nothing

Born to take orders

Born from my master

To only obey

To never think for myself

So I do not speak

Lest a thought should slip out

And my master would hurt me

I am nothing

Merely a puppet

Used to carry out his will

Tied to invisible strings

That sway in an endless dance

But sometimes I think

If I am alive

Does that make me something?

And if I can feel

Then how am I

Nothing


	11. Kikyo

A/N Ok here's the Kikyo poem! I know this poem doesn't portray her well but her character is so complex it's hard to write about. Thank you for EVERYONE who reviewed so far only three poems left and I'm not making any promises but I think Sesshomaru is gonna be next thanks to a suggestion from a friend of mine!

* * *

How would you feel if you died for nothing

And what you had tried to end

Came back

With a girl

That stole the heart of the man you loved

The man who once only had eyes for you

Why couldn't I stay at peace

In my eternal rest

Instead I was forced into a counterfeit body

Made to watch the world I remembered fall apart

And see the man I love forget me

And realise how futile my sacrifice was

So now I watch the world

Through false eyes clouded by hate

Just wishing that I could make time

Stand still


	12. Sesshomaru

Sorry about not posting this sooner! My dad decided to put together a new computer and it took him forever to get it working……… Anyway this poem was inspired by my friend Jen (her penname is Clingon Warrior Girl) who's a major fan girl of Sesshomaru and has the amazing ability to relate everything and anything to Star Trek she gave me the idea and pre read the poem for me! I know it's not the greatest poem but Sesshomaru is HARD to write about!

Oh well enjoy! And only two more to go!

* * *

I always thought being strong

Was hiding your emotions

And never showing fear

Or happiness

Or joy

My face is etched in stone

Never flinching never smiling

And even though I hide them

The emotions still exist

They're buried deep inside

I feel so inferior

Even though I'm older

And even though I'm pure

Father favored him

I lived in bitter hatred

Feeling dare I say it envy

For a worthless little half-breed

Who doesn't deserve my time

I never questioned my life

Until a little girl showed me

That even in the face of fear

Love can shine through

And bravery can be shown in different ways

And when I saw her laying there

As her soul drained away

I knew I could never forgive myself

If she never moved again

And now as we walk together

With new adventures all the while

Even though I don't show it

I smile secret smiles


	13. Kagura

After this one more poem to go!

YAY I've been on FFN for one year as of May 3rd I'm so happy - here are my stats for the year

Misc Numbers:

You are on the favorites list of 6 members.  
You are on the author alert watch list of 9 members.  
You have submitted a total of 190 signed reviews.  
Total words archived: 10,485 words  
Avg. number of words per entry: 1,498

* * *

I am a prisoner

Every move I make is watched

And his will overshadows me

Wherever I go

My prison has no bars

I am bound to him by my flesh

Because I was formed from it

But my mind is my own

And it yearns to be free

I want to live my life

Be the master of my destiny

But no matter how far I go

He always catches me

I feel like a bird trying to reach the sky

Only to find their wings have been clipped

So I think and pray one day

That eventually I may fly free


	14. Naraku

**I HATE Naraku!** Not because he killed Kikyo not because he made the wind tunnel not even because he killed everyone in Sango's village I hate him because **HE'S HARD TO WRITE ABOUT!** I know it's taken me awhile but I have so many rejected Naraku poems on my desk is insane! And everytime I felt bad about not updating I'd try to write and fail again. This is the last poem in this collection and I wanted to make it really, really cool

For the first and only time in this collection **_I DON'T OWN INUYASHA_** if I did their would be A LOT more yaoi

* * *

I am the darkness

Every shadow you cower from

Every fear you have

I control them

I know your minds

I know them well

Every hope,

Every fear,

Every wish,

Every dream

Everything

And I use them I twist them

To make you wish you were dead

And put you in your own personal hell

Just as I was in my own

Many years ago

When I was weak

And bound by human blood

They try so foolishly to stop me

Running around lost

Like rats in a maze

They will never find me

I am the lord of evil

I am the prince of darkness

And once the jewel is complete

I shall be the God

Naraku

* * *

Ps PLEASE REVIEW I really want to get 100 reviews on this thing so please, please, please just press the little blue button on the bottom of the page!

PPS Thank you to all my loyal readers you are the coolest!


End file.
